


Winging It

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Very Important business man Robbie Rotten is a nightmare on flights. Lucky for him, Sportacus is a Patient fight attendant. And today happens to be a special day...[Birthday gift for Rottensocksandfluff]





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocksandFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksandFluff/gifts).



> Very original title, I know, thank you.
> 
> This for Rottensocksandfluff for her birthday!! We come up with fun Lazytown scenarios all the time and this one is a personal favorite of mine. I hope you had an awesome day, love! Enjoy!! :D

Thanks to his priority boarding and first class ticket, Robbie Rotten was the first on the airplane home to Iceland. He still dragged his feet down the corridor and towards the plane doors. 5 hours on a plane was not how Robbie had intended on spending this particular day. His boss had sent him out on an emergency meeting with an old client who had threated to leave them. Robbie had talked him down but it took longer than expected. And now he was going to spend the better part of the day in a metal can thousands of feet above the ground.

One thing made the circumstances a little better. however.

“Good morning, Mr. Rotten!” Said Sportacus as Robbie entered the cabin. Robbie gave him a half smile, which was more joy than he had shown anyone that day.

When Robbie began flying with LAZ Air, he had been assigned his own personal flight attendant. Sportacus had explained during their first meeting that the airline had been told by Robbie’s company what an affluent person Robbie was, and that he would require special attention throughout his flights. Robbie took that to mean that his company had rightfully described him as an insufferable passenger and made sure only _one_ flight attendant had to be subjected to him.

Sportacus never seemed to mind his attitude though. On the first day they met, where Robbie acted especially rude just to punish the world for his having to get up at 4am to make the flight, Sportacus had been a beacon of smiles and good intentions. He checked on Robbie every half hour, laughed in the face of Robbie’s snippy comments, and handled all his requests with the patience of a saint.

The ice breaker came when Robbie ordered eight slices of the best cake first class had to offer and he got to watch the color drain out of Sportacus’ face. That had made Robbie double over laughing and had unintentionally opened the door to more colloquial conversation between the two. Sportacus talked about how he had ended up in service to LAZ Air and Robbie explained his own job.

The rest of that first flight passed pleasantly, and on the trip home the two chatted like old friends.

“Morning,” Robbie grunted.

“What row are you today?”

“Two.”

With a grin, Sportacus slipped Robbie’s carry on out of his hand and lugged it into the overhead compartment for row two. Robbie scooted past him to take his seat.

“Is there anything I can get you before everyone else boards?” Sportacus asked.

“Can you grab the Tylenol from my bag? It’s in the small pocket up front.”

Sportacus passed him the bottle, a look of concern on his face, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, that’s why I need pain medication.”

“I mean, is there anything I can do?”

Robbie knocked back two pills without water and rubbed his temples, “Are there any children on this flight?”

“I think so.”

“Can you make them disappear?”

Sportacus laughed, “You really don’t like children, do you?”

“They’re fine when I’m not trapped in a small space with them,” he folded his arms, resigned to his fate, “Speaking of kids, how’s Stephanie?”

“Oh she’s doing great!” Sportacus said. His whole face became brighter when he talked about his daughter. It made Robbie smile in spite of himself, “She’ll be back from summer camp this Friday! I can wait to hear her stories. She told me over the phone that her team won the August Baseball tournament but I want to hear what happened in person.”

The smile wouldn’t leave Robbie face, “That’s exciting. I promise not to take any more emergency meetings this weekend so you can spend time with her.”

Sportacus chuckled. He seemed to be about to say something else but someone cleared their throat. They looked up to find Captain Meanswell by the door to the plane. “We’re about to let in the other passengers, Sportacus,” he said, fussing with his hat.

Sportacus nodded and turned to Robbie, “I’ll see you in a bit, Mr. Rotten.”

Robbie waved him off and turned his gaze to the window, determined to ignore his fellow passengers. Sportacus was his attendant but he assisted with the boarding and dismemberment of the other fliers. Robbie had learned on the first day that Sportacus loved helping the kids in economy as well, wanting to keep them calm and entertained throughout long flights. Because Robbie didn’t need someone hovering over him _all_ the time, he often ordered/requested that Sportacus do a round of the economy class to see to the children. It was worth it to hear the stories Sportacus came back with about each child.

Soon, everyone was seated in all classes. Final checks on the plane were being conducted. Sportacus came back into first class. He looked strange, biting his lips and looking around.

“Sportacus?”

“There’s a child back there who won’t stop crying. He’s really upset.”

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s moving in with his mother in Iceland and his father didn’t want to _bother_ buying an extra ticket so he’s flying alone.”

Robbie was a horrible customer on planes. He had snapped at Sportacus on that first day more times than he cared to count now and barely offered any thanks when the man did something perfect.

Even back then, Robbie had never seen Sportacus mad. And now he looked absolutely _furious_.

“And,” Sportacus went on, hands in fists, “He’s scared of flying. This is his first time on a plane.”

“How old is he?”

“His name is Ziggy. He’s 9.”

Robbie cursed.

Sportacus nodded, “Yeah… I wish I had a pin to give him but we ran out a week ago.”

Robbie hesitated before sighing. He shifted in his seat so he could get to his pocket. He pulled out a gold wing pin.

“Give him mine,” Robbie shoved the pin into Sportacus’ hands.

Sportacus fumbled with the sudden gift for a second before staring at Robbie, “You… kept this?”

“It kept me calm during flights but I don’t need it anymore. Sounds like Zoggy does.”

“Ziggy,” Sportacus corrected even as a blinding smile took over his face, “I’ll be back after takeoff!”

He tugged back the curtain and disappeared. The fasten seatbelt sign came on soon after and Robbie settled into his seat. Takeoff was his least favorite part, but he closed his eyes and grit his teeth and got through it fine. His ears adjusted to the pressure slowly and he allowed himself to relax.

Robbie had received that pin from Sportacus during their first return flight together. Sportacus had noted his discomfort with flying and given him the pin to ‘bring him courage’. Robbie had been so wound up at the time that he almost threw the pin back in Sportacus’ face; sure he was being talked down to. But having the pin nearby did help and Robbie had kept it on his person for every flight since.

That had been almost half a year ago. Robbie was less nervous about flying now. For one reason or another.

Once the plane leveled out, Sportacus came back as promised, “Thank you so much, Rob— I mean, Mr. Rotten. Ziggy loved it! It really helped calm him down. I told him it was a gift from someone who used to be scared of flying but isn’t anymore. He thanks you too.”

“I’m glad he’s okay. Now I won’t have to suffer hearing him cry all trip.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes at that, “Do you want anything to drink?”

Robbie smirked mischievously, “I would like a glass of chocolate milk, please. In the sense that there is a chocolate bar at the bottom of a glass that you just happened to pour some milk over.”

He knew his sweet tooth activated Sportacus’ “Hold Back a Health Lecture” mode, so he sat back in his chair ready to be amused.

Instead, Sportacus sent him a smirk of his own, “If it’s something _sweet_ you want, I think I have just the thing.” He winked and walked away down the aisle.

Robbie didn’t have to wait long to see what Sportacus was planning. Within minutes, he came back holding a covered plate.

“Happy birthday!” Sportacus said in as sing-song voice. He unwrapped the plate to reveal a pile of shortbread cookies.

Robbie stared at the plate in confusion. Then he shifted the stare to Sportacus, “How did you…?”

“I checked out records after we met. Figured with all the flying you do for your job, you would end up working on your birthday,” Sportacus grimaced, “I know it can’t be fun for you to spend your day up here but hopefully these makes it better. I made them myself.” He held out the plate to Robbie.

Still mystified, Robbie took the plate and picked up a cookie. Sportacus had baked, for _him_. Robbie _Rotten_. The world’s _worst_ passenger. Robbie took a bite of the cookie.

“They’re delicious,” he declared. He could feel tears behind his eyes and shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He would not cry in front of this man. He would _not_.

Sportacus was almost bouncing, “I’m so glad! I made them yesterday and wasn’t sure if they would still taste fresh today. They’re Stephanie’s favorite and I know you like sweeter things but I had a feeling you would like these too because—”

“ _Alright_ , alright, shut up,” Robbie unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted over slightly, “Sit down. You’re going to help me eat these and we’re gonna watch a movie.”

The ranting stopped. “What?”

“It’s my birthday and I get to decide what to do. Sit with me. You can check on Zippy afterwards.” Robbie knew he was blushing to the tips of his ears and tried very hard to keep his gaze on the small screen in front of him, mentally mapping out what movie to watch.

“O-okay. If you’re sure…”

First class seats were more spacious than their economy class brethren but they were still unable to comfortable accommodate two full grown men. In the end, Sportacus sat mostly on the armrest with his legs thrown over Robbie’s lap. Robbie rested the cookies on his legs and wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ waist to secure him in place. Sportacus’ own arm ended up around Robbie’s shoulders. With his free hand, Robbie navigated to a movie and gave Sportacus an earbud so he could listen.

Neither of them acknowledged the other’s blushes or even spoke until a little ways into the movie.

“Why don’t you need your pin anymore?” Sportacus asked quietly, “Are you really not scared of flying now?”

Robbie swallowed a mouth full of shortbread, “I don’t need a pin when I have you.” He could _feel_ Sportacus smiling down at him. Where before he was sitting up, ramrod straight in his seat, Robbie now leaned back to lay his head on Sportacus’ chest. It was infinitely more comfortable to watch that way. Sportacus giggling was a nice bonus.

There was a brief press of lips on his forehead. “Happy Birthday, Robbie.”


End file.
